The following patents and patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,833 discloses adjustable exercise machines, apparatuses, and systems. The disclosed machines, apparatuses, and systems include an adjustable, reversible mechanism that utilizes pivoting arms and a floating pulley. The disclosed machines, apparatuses, and systems are configured for performing pushing and pulling exercises and may provide for converging and diverging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,887 discloses exercise apparatus for guided exercise movement which includes a primary arm pivotally mounted to a frame for pivotal movement about a fixed pivot relative to the frame, a movement arm pivotally mounted to the primary arm for pivotal movement relative to the primary arm about a floating pivot relative to the frame, a stationary cam fixed on the frame, and a follower on the movement arm engaging the stationary cam and guided thereby to control the path of movement of the movement arm about the floating pivot during movement of the primary arm about the fixed pivot. The cam has a cam track surface controlling compound movement of the movement arm.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/899,704, filed on Oct. 7, 2010, discloses resistance training exercise apparatus including a boom arm pivotally mounted to a frame and having an anchor segment pivoting along a first arc about a first pivot point on the frame. A press arm is coupled to a resistance mechanism and is pivotally mounted to the anchor segment of the boom arm and pivots along a second are about a second pivot point. The user may adjustably vary the location of the second pivot point of the press arm relative to the frame by pivoting the boom arm about the first pivot point.